Thirteen, Locked and Loaded
by Jess-the-Complete-Loon
Summary: TWELVE SHARP SPOILERS! Steph is trying to figure out her feelings for the men her life along with trying to prove her innocence against a crime that everyone's so sure she commited. Rating M just to be sure...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did do you really think I would be posting my pathetic stories on fanfic? I would be a millionaire and most importantly…the creator of Ranger. Oh, the possibilities…_

_A/N: Just finished Twelve Sharp and I got an idea, a very long, confusing, idea. Enjoy!_

**SPOILER WARNING!**

**This story contains spoilers for Twelve Sharp, if you have not yet read and do not wish to spoil the entire book please look away, as for those of you who want to spoil the book, SHAME ON YOU! Lol, just look away people who haven't read it.**

**Thirteen: Locked and Loaded**

Prologue

Once upon a time I had just divorced my lousy husband, Dickie Orr, for infidelity and was alone for a long time, celibate for an embarrassingly long time.

Now?

Now I have not one but two men who, I was pretty sure, loved me and I returned the favour, for both of them.

Now I am completely uncertain of who I want to be with because of my mixture of feelings and I was willing to bet my bottom dollar that I was going to have to decided which one very soon.

Who are these unlucky men, do I hear you say?

Man no.1 is Joseph Morelli, my current on-again, off-again, boyfriend. He is an Italian bred alpha male that can make my knees buckle witha singletouch. He was voted Trenton's best ass for as long as I could remember and he was one of the best cops in Trenton PD. He has unruly dark hair that is in constant need for a cut, brown eyes that turn to molten chocolate when he's aroused and a cheeky personality that, when he shares with me, makes me blush at his wild thoughts.

I'd known Joe all my life and he was my high school crush, he's a great guy with a caring, protective attitude that is in complete contrast to his wild youth.

I love Joe, I have for a long time I think but I know that I cannot just keep going on being his girlfriend when I know that I love another man.

Who is he, I hear you query?

Well…

Man no.2 is the mysterious Ricardo Carlos Manoso, his street name, Ranger. He's second generation Cuban American with skin the colour of mocha and an almost legal more morally right attitude that makes me respect him implicitly. He has dark eyes that turn black when aroused and long straight black hair that he keeps held back in a pony tail. Not much is known about Ranger, only that he has a daughter called Julie, who I met not long ago on more unfortunate circumstances, he has four sisters and one brother, he's two months older than me and he is an ex-ranger (hence the name).

Ranger is a bounty hunter like me and showed me the ropes when I first started and so being the first person to support my career choice. He's always there when I need him and he helps me most days with just a smile, making my attitude brighten up from then onwards. Recently Ranger had been shot because of this whole business with a certain weirdo who was trying to copy him by kidnapping me and his daughter, Julie, and ending up trying to kill him.

Those were the most scary few hours of my life ever, when I was in the waiting room waiting for results and information on Ranger's condition and stability.

Joe supported me then, even when I knew he didn't want to.

See, Joe disliked Ranger…a lot.

Joe thinks Ranger is crazy and is out to poach on his territory (which he sorta is) and doesn't trust him one bit but he does appreciate what he does for me, never turning down my query for help, always getting me out of the trouble I get myself in, somehow.

Ranger is my rock, the guy I can always lean on for support and comfort.

Although I get support and comfort from Joe it's usually ended with a pat on the back and a quick kiss that soon ends in getting under the bed covers hastily.

Joe doesn't really support me being a bounty hunter, in fact he is totally against it. He wants me to get a job for the button factory (these are also my mothers wishes, as she keeps reminding me) or for Maceys, something _normal _and something that is not going to get me killed.

This is usually one of the things we fight about, my job, that and mine and Ranger's relationship.

Joe wants me to become the perfect housewife but that is just not who I am, that is just not what I want.

I want to have a stable relationship that may or may not result in marriage and kids, just to wait and see.

Ranger's idea of a relationship with me is to get lots and lots of condoms. I asked him once and he said 'It doesn't come with a ring but condoms might come in handy.'

Ranger wanted a loose, sex-based relationship and Joe wanted a married couple, 3.5 kids and soccer mom relationship.

I wanted more that what Ranger wanted but a lot less than what Joe desired.

It's like a girl can't win, right?

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing.

I groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head to block out the screaming.

When the sound didn't deaden or stop I rolled back onto my back, now wide awake and angry, whacked the stop button on the alarm, maybe using a little more force than necessary, staring up at the ceiling with my eyes narrowed to slits trying to get my body to move and cooperate.

I lifted a leg off the bed and walked to the bathroom in hope that a shower would lighten my mood and maybe awake the still asleep parts of my body and brain.

An hour later I was rushing around the apartment trying to find my keys for the Mini thatI had recently acquired,I just couldn't put up with the Buick for any longer.

I'd found a note left by Joe saying he'll see me later but no little post-it's from the refrigerator fairy telling me they moved my goddamn keys.

I let out a groan as I finally found them in one of my coat pockets and I rushed out of the door, waving to Rex as I went.

I did a little detour to the office and went to the Tasty Pastry in search of some breakfast.

I pulled up with a smile on my face as I walked inside to find no queues and plenty of tasty treats on display.

I drooled over them all and finally made my choice of a box of assorted donuts.

"Can I have the assorted box, please?" I said to the shy teenager behind the counter.

She hurriedly passed me the box and collected the money off me fast, smiling shyly, reminding me of me when I worked at the Tasty Pastry…ahh the memories; that was, of course, before i got sacked for having a little roll around with Joe when I was 16 next to the eclair case, another thing to blame Joe for.

I shook my head and let it go as I continued on with a bright attitude.

I ate, or rather _inhaled_, two donuts in the car while I drove to the office and when I had pulled up I had eaten another.

I was feeling pleasantly full when I opened the Bonds Office door, a smile plastered on my face.

"Hi Connie, Lula not in yet?" I asked the woman behind the desk in the office. Connie was not an overly large woman she just had huge breasts which can sometimes restrict what one can wear; Connie on the other hand never lets herself become restricted, she wears anything she wants which can sometimes 'cause full blown traffic jams and accidents on the main street when Connie walks to the Bond Office from her house down the corner.

She looked up at me from the stack of files in front of her,

"Hey, Steph. You got any of those donuts to share?" she asked before swiping the box off me and chomping on her first.

I rolled my eyes and went over to the old couch in the office and sat down.

"Lula?" I prompted Connie who has forgotten about my question in her haste to get to the chocolate and jelly filled treats.

"She's never in yet, besides she had a date last night and if any of the hints she dropped meant anything he's still there, if you know what I mean." She said with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

I grinned, "Good for Lula. Who's the guy?"

Connie shrugged, "Some guy she met once on a takedown."

I narrowed my eyes, "What takedown? Was I there?"

Connie shrugged, "I dunno, ask her when she comes in."

I sighed and leaned back into the couch, my curiousity was tugging at my brain, picking at it trying to think of any men that Lula might have talked to on the takedowns.

A grin blossomed onto my face as I hit jackpot.

"It's Tank, for sure." I said smugly.

Connie raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip smiling widely,

"Really? How do you know?"

I held up a finger to signal quiet and whipped out my cell phone and dialled Batman.

He picked up on the first ring,

"Yo"

"Yo, yourself. I've got a question."

I could sense his amusement, "Babe, you've always got a question."

I smiled despite his little remark, what can I say, the man makes me happy with just his voice even if he says something that is slightly insulting...it's disgusting how muchI am in love, isn't it?

"Is Tank in right now?" I asked, crossing my fingers and hoping I'd find the culprit.

Ranger hesitated, "Why do you want to know? Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just…Lula had a secret date last night and I wondered whether it might be Tank." I said smiling and winking at Connie.

"Babe, your curiosity get the better of you again?"

Goddamn the man for knowing me so well,

"No!" I said defending myself, "I just…want to know."

I heard him chuckle on the other line, "He's not here but his shift doesn't start until 11."

I smiled evily and nodded to Connie who, then, grinned maliciously and start jumping up in the air, punching her fist in the air too.

"Thanks Ranger, you've told us exactly what we needed to know."

"We?"

"Well…Connie as well." I said sheepishly.

I could sense Ranger's amusement again, "Babe. Are you free later for lunch? I need to talk to you."

I frowned, "Yeah sure, where to?"

"Shorty's."

"Okay, see you then…"

But he had already hung up.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, one day I am going to teach that boy some phone manners and make him use them.

Hmm…

Ways of making him filled my mind and a small smile floated on my face.

"Steph?"

I blushed as I was brought back to reality,

"Yeah?" I said as nonchalantly as possible.

Connie raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "Do you want your files?"

I nodded my head, hoping to shake my thoughts out of my mind.

She handed two files and I flicked through them.

They were all pretty easy files…

Jerry Lopez, arrested for assault and illegal drug usage. He went insane when a bouncer stopped him from going into this club because he was high.

I rolled my eyes, stupid bastard should have just walked away…instead he got two black eyes for his efforts and the bouncer got suspended.

Next up was…Mooner, again.

Mooner was easy money because he was a friend. Mooner often went FTA more often than not for just forgetting about his court date.

It must have been 'I Dream of Genie' day or something.

Two pretty easy skips, not bad, not normal.

Suddenly I heard the bell ding for the door and in came Lula, a permanent smile on her face.

"Hey, ya two." She said to us smiling.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Connie who was struggling not to laugh.

"You get lucky last night?" I asked her and returned back to my seat on the couch, waiting to hear this story.

She just smiled and wandered over to other side of the couch, plonking her happy self down.

"Oh yeah…" she breathed, her voice light and dreamy as if she was reminiscing.

"Say hi to Tank for me when you see him next, 'kay?" I said to her, waiting for her reply.

She nodded and smiled then froze,

"How d'ya no it was 'im?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

I smiled mysteriously, "I have my ways…"

The bell dinged again as the door opened and the office went quiet.

Lula's eyes widened, as did Connie and stared at the figure that entered.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled up and a small shiver ran through my body.

"Yo." I said to Ranger as I turned to him.

"Yo, yourself, babe." He said, the edges of his mouth twitching, which is the equivalent to a Ranger smile.

I turned back to Lula,

"So...? How was it?" I said to her smiling at her excitement.

She sighed and fanned herself,

"Honey, it ain't nothin' ya can put into words…" she said grinning.

I laughed, happy for my friend, "When are you going to see him next?"

She smiled mysteriously, "Actually later for lunch, he's got a surprise for me…"

I grinned even wider, "What do you think it is?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, Ranger, d'ya know?"

We all looked at Ranger like the holder of the information to become a millionaire.

Ranger smiled a handsome 100-watt grin but shook his head,

"He hasn't told me anything."

I narrowed my eyes, "You're sure?"

He smirked, "Pretty sure, babe. Can I talk to you for a second?"

I frowned but nodded and followed him outside,

"See ya later, girls." I shouted over my shoulder as I followed Ranger out towards the alleyway.

"What's up?" I asked him.

His face looked masked, like usual but his eyes told me he was unhappy, maybe even angry?

"I've got to cancel for lunch, a job has come up so i'll just tell you now. I've got to go away for a job and I'm not sure how long it's going to be. It's a real mess and I'm the only chance of cleaning it up well. I'm leaving tonight so take care of yourself and if you need anything call Tank or RangeMan." He said and waited for my reaction.

I sighed, Ranger always had to go away, it was part of his job,

"Where are you going? Or if you tell will you have to kill me?" I asked studying his eyes again.

"Los Angeles, hopefully it will wrap up in two weeks or so but if things get any messier it could take a while. Make sure you alive and well hen I get back." He said to me leaning in a little closer.

I nodded, "I'll try to stay out of trouble."

He leaned a little closer still, so close I could feel his breath on my face and his lips were a mere couple of centimetres away from mine.

I was telling myself I should step away from him because I have a boyfriend but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried to move I couldn't, partly because half of me didn't want to.

"Try not to get shot." I said to him, seriously.

"Try not to get too crazy…" he muttered, brushing his lips against mine sending lightening bolts of electricity all over my body.

He pushed his lips against mine and pushed my body up against the wall behind me, his thigh between my legs, his hands holding my arms back, high above my head.

I nibbled his bottom lip and he groaned, slipping his tongue into my mouth and deepening the kiss.

Our tongues battled and I moaned as he sucked mine.

One of his hands slipped down from holding my limp arms, towards my shirt. He gently skimmed the bottom of my breast underneath my shirt and it pulled me out of my state to reality.

I pulled away and struggled to catch my breath,

"You're poaching." I murmured to him and he smiled.

"You didn't seem to mind, babe."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get dead."

"Same goes for you, babe." He said then disappeared, leaving me breathing heavily, cursing my stupidity.

TBC

_A/N : So? What do you think? There is a plot to this, before you ask and I do know where I'm going it just might be a couple of chapters before it heads straight into the story. Call it a long intro…grin. I much appreciate reviews hint, hint. Lol. If you have the time or you want to say anything just pop one in, it's amazing how much better you can feel from just one nice comment. Hope you like the 1st chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 

I don't own anything! All the characters are Janet Evanovich's creation, I'm just playing with them and messing them up into something that vaguely represents a story.

**SPOILER WARNING **THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS!

A/N: _Omigod thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them, so I'll give hugs to everyone who reviewed, gives hugs!_

_Here's another chapter for anyone who is reading this!_

Chapter 2

After I had composed myself I got into my car and went off in search of Jerry Lopez and Mooner.

I decided to start with Mooner because he was usually considerably easier to handle.

Mooner liked me and didn't try to make my job hard for me.

I pulled up at Mooner's house which he shared with his friend, Dougie.

I knocked on the door and waited.

A few seconds later I heard a shuffle from inside and the door clicked open.

"Steph! How are you, dudette?" Mooner asked me, beckoning me inside.

I walked inside and smiled at him,

"I'm good; look, Mooner you've missed your court date, I need to take you down to the station." I said to him apologetically.

He nodded,

"Damn, I like always forget the date. I write it on my hand and like everything but it totally comes off. Stupid permanent marker pens that totally don't work." He said sighing and shaking his head, "I'll come down, just after Star Wars, 'cause it's started and it's the one where…"

I just agreed before he could carry on telling me the entire episode, I made that mistake before and ended up having to sit through an hour of the whole synopsis and what everybody said including their actions as well and Mooner's personal thoughts on it.

So instead I just nodded and went to sit down on the couch in their living room saying a 'hi' to Dougie who was watching the tv like it was a god or something.

An hour later I had Mooner's body receipt and I was driving down main, feeling slightly peckish.

I pulled up at Macky D's and ordered a big Mac meal with extra fries.

I drove back down to the office and pulled up to see Lula's Firebird still here.

I frowned, wasn't she supposed to be in lunch with Tank?

"Hey, Lula, why are you still here?" I said, slumping onto the couch and digging in to my food.

It was the first time I noticed that the smile on Lula's face was actually bigger than before.

"I've been, girl." She said grinning.

I raised an eyebrow, "And?" I said glancing over at Connie was grinning as well, "What's the surprise!" I almost screamed.

"I told him once tha' I'd ne'er been t' New York City so he's takin' me there. It's gonna be amazin', we're gonna see da Ranger's play and visit Central Park and The Empire State Building!"

I felt my mouth open, I think I had newly found respect for Tank now, he sounded like such a sweetie.

"Omigod! When!" I asked her grinning widely.

"We're travellin' tonight so tomorrow we'll wake up in da hotel 'nd be ready t' start tha' day. Girl, I am so excited! Omigod, I need clothes! What am I gonna wear!"

I could sense a full blown Lula panic attack coming along and I decided to stop it before it could get any further.

"Calm down, we'll go shopping next, 'kay?" I said to her in a calming voice, stroking his shoulder comfortingly.

I gave my receipt to Connie and got the money, ready to spend, spend, spend!

Five hours later I was shopped out and my bank account was considerably lighter.

Lula had gotten about 40 different outfits for her week's stay in NY. Most of it was lingerie which would surely make Tank a very happy man.

I'd gotten a couple of new dresses, 4 or 5 different pairs of shoes and half a dozen piece of scanty lingerie.

I felt a cross between completely asleep-on-your-feet exhausted and utterly happy and placid.

I got back to my apartment to find Joe on my couch, his feet up on the coffee table I had required recently during a sale in Pottery Barn.

"Hey cupcake." He shouted to me as I came in and dumped all my bags by the door,

"Hey Joe, good day?" I shouted to him from the kitchen.

I jumped when I felt his voice in my ear and his hands on my hips.

"It was crappy but it's starting to brighten up." His voice was low and seductive.

My mind went blank and my hormones started to stand up to attention…long with my nipples.

He started to devour my neck with butterfly kisses down towards the juncture between my collarbone.

I sighed dreamily and closed my eyes, yawning suddenly.

Joe stopped an raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?" he said looking slightly peeved.

I blushed, "Sorry, I'm just tired. Lula shopped me out today…she's going out with Tank, did you know."

Joe nodded, not looking interested, looking a little pissed that I had yawned during his ministrations.

I sighed, "Look I'm sorry, I really am. Please, continue, I promise I'll not yawn."

He narrowed his eyes but edge towards me,

"The moods gone." He muttered but still edging closer to me, our lips only a breath away.

I raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

He leaned in and kissed me with his famous 'Let's get naked' kisses that he had down to scratch.

He moved slowly to my ear, licking the shell and nibbling on the lobe.

I moaned instinctively and opened my eyes staring at the ceiling.

Was it just my tiredness or was this getting boring?

I shook my thoughts and concentrated on getting back into the mood.

Joe moved down from my ear to my neck again, biting and licking at my most sensitive part.

I jerked from underneath him as he bit hard.

Damn, that hurt.

His hands wandered and cupped my breasts, rolling my nipples with his fingers.

My mind started to involuntarily wander.

_Was the dress I bought worth the $135?_

_Did I feed Rex this morning?_

I froze when I caught myself and scolded myself mentally.

I forced out a moan hoping that Joe wouldn't sense anything was wrong with me.

I didn't want to upset him again, that's for sure.

I looked up into his face to see his eyes a molten chocolate colour.

"You want to move to the bedroom with this?" he asked me, his voice a low husky sound that would usually send shivers through my body.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the apartment and I immediately started towards it, thankful for the interruption.

"Let the answer machine get it, cupcake." He said to me, pushing his lips onto mine again.

I pulled away, "Let me get it Joe."

He looked confused and he frowned.

I walked quickly to the phone, praying that whoever was on the other line wanted a long conversation.

"Hello?" I asked watching Joe shake his head and walk into the bathroom.

"Hey Steph, it's Mary Lou."

I grinned, "Hey, chica. What's up?" I asked her, sitting down on the couch, pulling my legs underneath me.

"Not much, just wondering what you're doing. I need someone to baby sit the kids tonight and my babysitter just cancelled on me. Please, Steph. I would owe you so much-"

"Done." I said to her, thankful for her call, "Just try not to be too late back, I'm really tired."

"Omigod, really? You'll do it? Seriously, no joke? Wait, what's wrong Steph? Why did you agree so quickly?" she sounded suspicious now.

I sighed, "I'll tell you when I see you, I'll be over in ten, okay?"

"Thank you again, Steph. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one, the last time I babysat for you those little devils tied me to one of the kitchen chairs with duck tape and I put my in front of the tv, forcing me to sit through 4 hours of 'My little pony'. I still have nightmares." I said grinning.

She laughed on the other line, "See you in ten."

"Bye"

I hung up and sighed.

Now to break it to Joe.

I knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for a reply.

"Joe?"

Silence.

"Joe!" I banged on the door.

"What?" a angry voice answered back and I bit my lip.

He was upset with me.

"I've got to go baby sit for Mary Lou, not sure when I'm going to be back, don't wait up for me. Okay?"

The door burst open and an angry Joe looked back at me,

"Not too tired for that then, cupcake?" he sneered.

I narrowed my eyes, "Sorry, Joe but Mary Lou has been planning this night out for near two months. Her babysitter just cancelled on her, I have to do this for her, she's my best friend and she does so much for me." I said, getting a little snippy myself.

"Fine, just don't expect me to be here when you get back." He said storming past me towards the door.

"Fine!" I shouted at him as he slammed the door behind him.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face wondering what the fuck was wrong with me.

I loved Joe, why was I not enjoying his company?

I grabbed my bag and coat and decided to hold that thought until I got to Mary Lou's.

Babysitting was reasonably easy this night. The only mishap was when the dog hurled all over the G.I.Joe dolls causing an uproar of cries from the boys.

I managed to get it all sorted out and cleaned up before I lost my sanity.

Thankfully they went to bed without a fuss as well so I was finally left alone downstairs to gather my thoughts.

I was now lying on my back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling like it had all the answers to all of my worries.

Why had I felt bored during Joe's ministrations?

Why is it that all I can think about is Ranger's hot kisses from earlier in the day?

Why did I feel this way?

What is wrong with me?

Have I _finally_ had enough sex?

I felt the locks tumble at the front door and I jumped to my feet ready to welcome Mary Lou and Lenny.

I smiled as they came in, looking happy and refreshed.

"Good night?" I asked them smiling.

"Fantastic, it was so nice to finally get to go out, wasn't it Lenny?" she shouted to Lenny who had walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah." Lenny shouted towards us.

I grinned, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…I've really got to be going home. The kids were fine but you should really get a vet to do a check up on that dog or stop feeding him so much. Also you might need to buy some new G.I. Joe's for the kids. They smell a little funky now…" I grinned at her grimace and I gave her a kiss on the cheek retreating to the door, ready to leave.

"Wait one second, lady."

I froze and turned to see a amused Mary Lou,

"What?" I said innocently.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed my arm and steered me in the living room, switching off the t.v.

"Mare, you going to be long?" I heard Lenny shout from the stairs.

"I'll be up soon, you go to sleep, honey." She shouted back to him, "I need to talk to Steph."

"Okay, g'night." He called back and I heard his footsteps fade up the stairs.

I turned back to Mary Lou.

She had the same look on her face that she had when she heard that there would be cheerleading try-outs in school – determined.

"Okay, spill. Something's wrong with you and I want to know, now."

She said crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back against the coach.

I sighed, "It's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, everything is fine." I said, forcing a smile.

"So, that's why I saw Joseph Morelli drinking nearly his body weight in alcohol in the bar we went to?" she said looking dubious.

I frowned, "He was drinking?"

"Don't change the subject missy, what's wrong?"

I sighed, where to start?

"Well, I don't quite know myself…"

Mary Lou frowned, "What do you mean, start from the beginning."

And so I did.

I started by telling her about every single touch, accidental or purpose, me and Ranger have ever shared and about today and about Joe.

I hadn't told anyone, not even Mary Lou, about mine and Ranger's brief encounter one night whilst me and Joe had been on a break.

I didn't want anyone to know, it was mine and Ranger's night and I knew that if I told Lula or Connie about it they would tarnish it by wanting details. What happened between me and Ranger should stay between me and Ranger but right now I think it had been long enough to hold this inside so I burst and just spilled my guts out to Mare. Including my feelings when Ranger got shot and how scared I was and how I could finally say 'I love you' to Joe and how I actually considering waking up to him every morning in his apartment.

When I'd finished my eyes were drooping and I was yawning next to every minute.

Mary Lou noticed and told me relax and she fetched me a blanket and I spent the night on her couch, exhausted from dragging up all the memories I had left lie.

TBC

A/N: Your thoughts? Good? Bad? By the way the plot is coming up soon, be patient my little readers! Giggles More updates soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay, I think you know the deal! I don't own anything! Janet Evanovich does, lucky so-and-so!

_A/N : Hey! Omigod, look at all the reviews! I think people need more hugs! Lol! Also, someone commented on my spelling of Macys, I'm sorry to you all, I'm not American, I'm Welsh, I'm from Wales. _

_A thousand 'thank you's to everyone who had anything to say about this story. It's a working progress and I'm pretty sure I know where it's going…well, the outline._

_I'm determined to finish this so if I lack an update by a couple of weeks, remind me! Alright…here we go. _

_Dum dum dum, chapter 3…_

_Enjoy everyone!_

Chapter 3

Last time…

_When I'd finished my eyes were drooping and I was yawning next to every minute._

_Mary Lou noticed and told me relax and she fetched me a blanket and I spent the night on her couch, exhausted from dragging up all the memories I had left lie._

_**Now on with the show…**_

I woke up to the feel of someone waking me up. I blinked and rubbed at my eyes to see a sleepy looking Mary Lou holding out a cup of hot coffee.

I smiled my thanks and took it gratefully, my thoughts focusing on the streaming mug of happiness in my hands. I sipped it and waited for an explanation for her early wakening. I glanced over at the clock on the VCR.

It blinked 6:10 am.

_Forget the damn coffee!_

I looked at Mary Lou like she was demented and criminally insane but before I could shout at her she opened her mouth and gave me her explanation.

"I've been thinking about what you said, all last night, and I've come up with a theory."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, just sipped my coffee like a junkie taking a fix.

"The reason you feel unaffected by Joe's touches and advances is because you are conscious that it doesn't feel the same as when Ranger does it to you. You feel that because it doesn't feel as strong or because it's just different it's not right and it's not as good. It's fairly obvious when you analyse your relationship with Ranger and you relationship with Joe who you like more and who you want to be with more. It's also the way you explain it, with one you talk about him like he's god's gift and you point out every single good point whilst with the other you say a few good things then fill in the empty compliments with faults that they have. Steph, you say you love both of these men and I believe you and I agree that I also think you do but with one it's more of a friendship love rather than with the other it's a more i-love-you-i-want-to-grow-old-with-you. Steph, the first step is for you realise which one you love more, I'm not going to tell you because I may be wrong and then I would have spoilt your entire love life for you and that's not something I would want to live with. So, it's your choice Steph…who do you think you love more; Morelli who is a safe, easy going guy that you've known your entire life and loved and become curious after for most of it as well…or Ranger who supports you, is always there for you, never belittles you, understands you, is different from the Burg and doesn't strangle your wildness. You know you need to decide soon because you cannot keep this up, it's going to tear yourself up and it's unfair on them. You need to decide soon." She said seriously, rising to her feet and padding off towards the kitchen.

I sat up, completely awake now.

She was right, I know that, but I still didn't want to have to choose.

I chugged down the rest of my coffee and followed Mary Lou out to the kitchen.

She was leaning back against the counter eating an apple.

"Have you decided?"

I shook my head,

"I am not doing this now; I'm doing it a lot later with a lot more alcohol."

I got home around 7-ish and went straight into the shower.

When I felt a bit more respectable and was dressed in fresh clean clothes and I had given Rex a floret of broccoli, I grabbed my coat, keys, bag and good mood and rushed out of the door to find a one Jerry Lopez.

I got to Jerry's place and raised an eyebrow.

The house was massive and there was metallic blue Mazda MX5 in the drive way.

This guy must be rolling in it.

I walked up the cobblestone path to the door and knocked.

It opened wide open and I was staring into the angry face of Jerry Lopez.

He had two bright, angry shiners on both eyes and his mouth was in a jagged scowl,

"What do you want!" he shouted at me then winced suddenly and clutched at his head.

I was going to take a wild guess that this guy was enduring a hangover.

If you looked closely at his eyes you could see, yes, that they were bloodshot.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum and I represent you Bail Bondsman, Vincent Plum, you've missed your court date and I come to help you reschedule." I said with smile.

Please don't get angry!

He narrowed his eyes at me,

"What!" he sounded confused and angry.

Damn, I hate it when they get angry.

I repeated my little introduction again and waited for a better reply.

He just stood there and sighed, scratching his chest.

"What if I don't wanna go t' court? I don't wanna because it was a lousy offence. I shouldn't 'ave been charged, that crappy bouncer should 'ave." He muttered and went to close the door but I jammed one of my size 8 CAT boots in the way, stopped the door from closing all the way.

"Even if that is the case, it would make my job a whole lot easier if you could just come with me now and argue your case with the cops or get a lawyer." I said, getting a little pissy now.

I didn't need this shit right now, I had my own problems like making one of the biggest decisions in my entire life!

He laughed, "Yeah, right, lady. Look, honey, I ain't goin' any where."

I sighed, "Oh, _honey _yes you are." I said firmly.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest,

"Make me." He said with a glint in his eyes.

He was finding this funny, bastard.

I was practically fuming by this time so I searched in my arm for my stun gun and raised it to Jerry,

"My pleasure." I said with smile before edging towards him with the stun gun.

I touched it to his arm and pressed the button.

Nothing.

Shit.

I looked up to find one pissy Jerry Lopez.

He grabbed me and flung me across the hall into a door.

I slid down it thinking, well this is going to be how I die.

I reached around my bag for my gun then remembered I had left it at home.

Shit.

One day I'm going to really pay attention to what Ranger says to me.

Ranger.

Ranger would be able to get out of this situation with ease.

I struggled to get breath and raised myself to my feet shakily,

"Mr Lopez, I would appreciate if you would just come along cooperatively. I could get your bail bondsman to bond you out straight away."

Or I might forget about it for…a week or so, who knows, maybe longer; my memory can get a mighty weak.

"Darlin' there ain't no way you are going to make me." He said walking closer to me.

I saw something glint in his hand and I felt my eyes widen.

Shit.

He lunged for me as I tried to jump past him towards the door.

I let out a small scream as the knife sliced through the bottom of my sweater and came in contact with my stomach.

I ground my teeth together and rolled onto my back, raising to my feet.

The knife had fallen on the floor in Jerry's haste and wasn't far away.

I grabbed it before he could and narrowed my eyes on him, tearing off the bedraggled bottom of my shirt that was hanging on my a thread.

"This was one of my favourite shirts." I growled at him and he chuckled.

"You're a fiery lass I'll give ya tha'." He said with a small grin.

I visibly relaxed, "So you'll come to the station?"

He looked at me like I was insane, "No?"

I sighed, "Fine. I'll be back, I need to change." I said wiping frantically at the blood on my stomach.

It wasn't a very deep cut, more like a graze but it hurt like a bitch.

I closed the door behind me and walked to my car pulling out the first aid kit I kept in the glove box.

I put a wiped it with an anti septic wipe and put a large band aid over it, gently squeaking every time I touched it.

I drove back to my apartment and changed my shirt into a long jersey and put a ball cap on my head to hide my out of control hair that bouncing out of my ponytail.

I would go after Jerry tomorrow, for sure.

I decided on having an early lunch and went searching in the fridge for food.

I managed to cook up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and devoured that rather quickly.

Going after Jerry had worked me up an appetite.

I sat in front of the TV channel surfing and settled on Ghostbusters, my all time favourite film.

I tried to concentrate on the film, god did I try, but all I could think about was Joe and Ranger.

Right, I decided, I was going to do this now.

I switched off the TV and grabbed a notepad and a pen.

I did a rough table and put the names Ranger and Joe in two boxes and wrote two columns underneath them saying good points and bad points.

This is the only way I can do this, Mary Lou says I say more good things in one so this has to work.

Once I'd finished it looked something like this…

**Ranger's good points**

_ Supports me  
Never lies to me  
Hot in bed (and outside of it)  
Helps me when i ask for it  
Doesn't try to change me  
No price for what we give each other  
Gave me a job when i needed one__  
Loves me (okay it's 'IN HIS OWN WAY' but so?)_

**Morelli's good points**

_ Long, long past  
__ Wants to marry me and loves me  
From the Burg  
Family approve of him  
Comfortable together_

**Ranger's bad points**

_ Goes out of town often  
Not from the Burg  
Doesn't want a relationship  
Workaholic  
Thinks i'm 'entertainment'_

**Morelli's bad points**

_ Doesn't like job  
Doesn't support me in anything  
Hates bestfriend, Ranger and ridicules him  
No electricity (as of recently...)  
Pressures me into wanting more in our relationship  
Shouts loud and often  
Scary family who don't approve of me  
Wants me to become a Burg housewife_

* * *

I sighed at what I saw. 

I loved Ranger.

I could see the answer blatantly staring back at me now.

I crumpled up the piece of paper and chucked in the bin.

What now?

I was pretty sure Joe and me were over as of now but I still needed to talk to him about the relationship and explain that it was over for good.

There was no way I could keep going out with him if I knew consciously I was over in love with another man that wasn't him.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the phone ring.

I walked over to it and picked it up,

"Hello?"

Maybe it was Ranger phoning from Los Angeles.

"_It's payback time, Miss Plum. Keep your friends close to you_." A disguised voice said before the line went dead.

I frowned at the phone and put it back in it's cradle.

I sighed, another freak, just what I needed.

TBC

A/N: Your thoughts? Just to confirm, this is babe fic! What can I say, ranger is a god! That bloody list thing took me ages, then i found out it mucked up and now i've had to redo it all AGAIN! Why me? Hope you enjoy the story people!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, you know the drill!

_A/N: Hello, my faithful readers! Hope your enjoying yourselves while I chill out at my summer holidays! MWAHAHA! Look at it like this, the more spare time I have (which is a lot now) the more chapters I write…_

_Thank you reviewers for your kind comments and encouragements. Don't be afraid to criticise a little, I like some feedback just don't flame – that makes me feel bad. :(_

_Hope you haven't lost interest in this story already. The plot is just breaking to the surface. EVIL GRIN_

_Let the games begin…_

Chapter 4

After I had recovered from the freaky phone call I decided to phone Lula and see how she was doing.

"Dis is Lula."

I smiled when I heard her voice, "Hey chica, It's Steph. How are you?"

I heard her let out an excited scream and say to someone, most likely Tank, 'It's Steph'.

"Hey honey, I'm great, it's amazin' in Mahattan, fucking insane but amazin'. Dis is tha best trip I've been on, ever!"

I laughed at her excited voice, "What have you been up to?"

"Well, ri' now we're in Central Park 'nd some crazy mugger came up t' us but Tank, baby, totally skinned his ass. It was fucking awesome!" she sounded like 3 year old at Christmas.

"Omigod, really? Are you two okay?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Girl, we be fine, my fine man kicked his sorry ass all the way t' tha cop station. It were cool! What's up in Trenton?" she asked.

I sighed, "Nothin' too much."

I've only just found out I'm besotted with a man who can't have relationships and definitely doesn't want one with me.

She, _somehow, _sensed my reluctance to talk.

"You're not tellin' me somin'. What is it, girl. You can tell ole Lula."

I smiled, "I'll tell you when you get back, okay?"

I could hear her let out a grunt that was her way of saying yes but she wasn't happy about it.

I smiled, "Well, I gotta go, I just wanted to see that you two got there safely. Say hi to Tank for me and enjoy yourself, chica." I said and I meant it.

If anyone needed a good time with a guy who genuinely liked her it was Lula.

"Thanks honey, I will. Don't miss me too much, keep Connie company, say hello to her for me too. Miss you guys already. Bye."

"Bye" I hung up and replaced the phone once again.

I looked over at the clock.

Holy Toledo!

It was 7 o'clock.

I had promised my mother I would be at dinner on Friday, today.

I had also promised Joe would be there but I had a sneaking suspision that he might not show.

I ran into the bathroom for a very quick shower, pulled on a pair of respectable jeans an a pretty lilac shirt. I pulled my hair up into a complicated twirl and let a few curls loose from it and a few dangle in front of my face.

I grabbed a jacket waved to Rex and ran out of the door.

I got to my parents at 5.59 and rushed inside to find everybody else just getting to their seats at the table.

"I'm here!" I shouted as I hanged up my coat and closed the door.

My mother came rushing out of the kitchen with her hands holding bowls of vegetables and potatoes.

"Where's Joseph?" she said to me frowning.

I rolled my eyes, no _'Hello Stephanie, nice to see you darling. My, don't you look pretty'_.

I walked towards the table smiling at my father, my sister and her children and Albert, my sister's husband.

"He's not coming." I stated taking at seat next to my father and my grandmother.

"Is the bounty hunter with the big package coming instead? That is one fine piece of meat." My grandmother said smiling.

"Mother! Why ever not, Stephanie?" my mother said to me, latching onto my gaze and sending me the searing glare that demanded the truth.

I struggled under her piercing blue eyes.

"Joe and I aren't together at this present time…" I muttered hoping that on the off chance she may not have heard me.

"WHAT! What happened! Go an apologise, Stephanie, Joseph is very fond of you and is probably very upset." She said narrowing her eyes and shaking her head disapprovingly.

What about me? What about how I feel?

I sighed, "It was a mutual decision, mom."

She looked dubious but didn't press it any further.

We all dug into the food and I almost moaned at the familiar taste of my mother's famous Lamb Chops.

"Auntie Stephanie." Mary Alice said to me.

I looked up from my food to her and nodded.

"Do you kill people?" She said to me frowning.

How do you explain this to a kid?

"I would never, and have never, killed someone in cold blood." I said smiling at her, "Why?"

Mary Alice frowned, "Tommy Johnson said you were a bad lady who killed people."

"Tommy Johnson sounds like he's a big liar." Grandma butted in, "Was that the kid who puked all over the floor at the Christmas concert? That kid really needs to lay off the Twinkies."

I felt my appetite start disappear as flashing images of Tommy's sick appeared in my mind.

"Mother! It is not polite to talk of such things when we are eating." My mother said her cheeks flushed his embarrassment.

"I was just saying, Ellen."

After a long, long, LONG dinner at the parents I managed to survive and drive home to an eerily empty apartment.

It was dark and I was still feeling a little freaked out by the message I'd got.

I turned on every single light in the apartment and checked every nook and cranny before my heart rate could go back to normal.

What can I say, I'm thorough!

I went over to the kitchen and searched for some food.

After seeing only but a large chuck of mouldy cheese, the two remaining crusts from sliced bread and an apple, in the refrigerator, I decided I needed to go grocery shopping sometime tomorrow.

I poured myself a bowl of fruit loops and munched on them whilst I went over to my answering machine and checked it for messages.

I pressed a button and a recorded female voice started talking to me.

"_You have 3 new messages…message 1…" _the voice cut out and another came on, one I liked a whole lot better than that stupid one.

"Hey, Stephanie, it's Mary Lou, just wanted to thank you again for yesterday night and wondered whether you had come to a decision about the thing we talked about. Call me when you get this message."

I smiled, I would ring her back later.

"_Message 2…"_

"Cupcake, we need to talk." Joe's steady cop voice entered the room and I paused at his words; couldn't agree with you more, Joe.

"_Message 3"_

"_Got a lawyer, Plum?" _

I froze at the sound of the eerie, unfamiliar voice.

What was their problem and why did they speak in riddles?

I saved the last message but deleted the other two.

I decided the leave Joe till last and start with Mary Lou.

"Hello?" she answered with a stressful sigh and I could hear screaming and shouting in the background,

"Hey, trouble in paradise?"

"The dog just threw up _again._ He is definitely seeing a vet on Monday."

I laughed softly, "How are you, except the mental mayhem that is happening right now."

I heard her giggle, "I'm okay, thanks again for yesterday night, I really appreciate it."

"What are friends for? Isn't it one of the jobs to baby-sit your best friend's devil children?" I said smiling, knowing she could sense the amusement in my voice.

"I guess…look I really can't talk right now, do you wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow, say, 12-ish at the new café, _Déjeunez_, down the road." She said sounding tired.

"Sure, but Mary Lou, don't wear yourself out with those kids. Go take a bath and relax, I'm sure Lenny can deal with it." I suggested.

"I could…that's a fabulous idea, Steph; I'll see you tomorrow, honey. Bye!"

"Bye." I said before disconnecting with a smile.

That girl is always wearing herself out with those kids, they were just too much to handle every second of every day, which is basically what she does.

Right, now to get Joe's phone call out the way…

I dialled his number and waited.

"Hello?" he answered sounding irritated.

"Hey, it's me."

I heard him sigh and I decided to press on,

"I agree that we need to talk, are you available for Pino's at mine on Sunday, there's a Ranger's game on…" I tempted him.

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, cupcake. I'll bring the beer. See you about 2-ish on Sunday."

"'kay, bye" I hung up with a sigh.

He didn't sound too angry, not like on the message.

I was pretty sure he wasn't going to be all that calm tomorrow, though.

We hadn't yet discussed each other and stuff without it ending in a giant screaming match.

But, you know what they say, there's a first for everything.

I gave Rex a little bit of left over pineapple upside down cake and put the rest of the food in the fridge, ready for tomorrow.

I walked around the apartment still in a little bit of a daze from my discovery earlier.

I loved Ranger enough for a proper relationship, one I would actually consider marriage and kids.

One problem though; the man I am devoted to and completely and utterly besotted with can't be my boyfriend because his 'life doesn't lend itself to relationships'.

I sighed and brushed my hair out of my face as I pulled on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties.

Why couldn't my life just be easy?

Why couldn't my life be normal?

I bet, Ranger would love to spend time with someone who's

More attractive

Better at their job

Stable in their mind (sane).

Completely secure and knows exactly want.

Not got insane curly hair that freaks out all of the time.

Not me

I told myself to stop putting myself down and got ready for bed, desperately trying to deter my thoughts from Ranger.

I tried focusing on Lula and how great a time she's having in NYC…with a loving boyfriend by her side.

I groaned and thumped my head against the mirror.

I looked back at my reflection with a sigh.

Who could blame Ranger for not wanting me?

I had hips bigger than Kentucky for Christ's sake.

I shook my head and went into my room.

Sleep.

Sleep is good to stop thinking, I knew that from experience.

Whenever I needed to step down from reality and all of my problems I slept.

I sighed in contentment as my cheek touched the pillow, my eyes snapping shut as my cruel speculations flouted away.

TBC

A/N: Your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5 & 6

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters! 

A/N: _Thank you for the reviews and the queries! I had wondered whether the spacing was bothering anyone besides me. The thing is, I upload my chapters from Microsoft Word, right? Well, when they go on to every time there's a space it turns into a double space, that's why everything so mentally spread out. I didn't purposely do that, I just couldn't be bothered to edit the writing and delete the second space (does this make any sense?) Lol. I hope that answered your questions. As for Ranger, I do intend to add him to this story (lol) but not quite yet. I think he'll appear in chapter…12 or 13 and then onwards till the end. See the plan was that you'd forget about Ranger in the story and then he'd pop up surprisingly but of course, I should have known better than to think that people on this site would forget about Ranger. Lol. He's too unforgettable. Just to speed up the process of Ranger's appearance, I've decided to post two chapters this time. Cheeky grin! Please don't let the lateness of Ranger's appearance put you off reading this story! He will show up, to save the day no doubt. I'm thinking about a sequel to this story, I've got a solid idea but I think I'm going to wait until I've finished this one even before I start to think about it. What do you think, sequel or not? Better wait until you've read it all first, right? _

_Okay, enough blabbering on, enjoy!_

_I give you…chapter 5 & 6..._

Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.  
Ring ring!  
Ring ring!  
Ring ring!  
I groaned and rolled over, covering my ears with the pillow from behind my head.  
I had to admit that it did dull the sound but I could still hear it's irritating scream.  
I rolled out of bed and stomped to the phone, muttering profanities underneath my breath all the way.  
"Hello?" I grumbled into the receiver.  
"Hey, Steph, did I wake you? It's 11.00 for Christ sake you lazy loon. Just thought you might like to know that there's a file here waiting for you and Joyce is on her way here for it thanks to someone." Connie hinted Vinnie and I heard a small shout in the background which Connie then replied with, "Fuck you!"  
I smiled despite my crappy mood, "Stall her, I'll be there in a second."  
"'Kay."  
I hung up and jumped into the shower, washing super fast. I threw on a plain red sweater and a pair of old jeans, knowing the chances were high that something was going to happen to them, rushing out of the door.

I drove like a mad woman to the office and smiled widely when Joyce's sparkling red Mazda MX5, which I was pretty sure she couldn't afford, was absent.  
I opened the door with a smile on my face,  
"She's not hear right?" I asked Connie grinning.  
Connie sighed, "She's been and gone…with the file."  
I groaned and fell back onto the crappy couch.  
"I tried to hold her off but the weasel must have rang her because she demanded it as soon as she came in. It was a pretty crappy file anyway…" she comforted me.  
I pushed back a stray strand of hair and raised an eyebrow,  
"If it was pretty crappy you wouldn't have rung me up to wake me. Besides I don't think I care much, I really need money right now. I haven't got Lopez yet, he's insane. I need Lula as backup." I sighed, I missed Lula now. The office was a lot quieter without her and it almost felt empty.  
"Have you spoken to her?" Connie asked rummaging in her purse.  
I nodded, "She said hi. She's having a good time and I think she's really enjoying Tank's company…I'm sensing the 'L' word." I grinned as Connie raised her eyebrows. "Really! I guess it's possible, she's been seeing him for a while now."  
I smiled, "I'm happy for her, Tank is a good man and I think he's really sweet to take her on this vacation."  
Connie nodded, "I wish I had someone to do that for me." She had pulled out a small bottle of blood red nail varnish to paint her finger nails; it matched her shocking red v-neck she was wearing, the one that was hanging extremely low, her boobs squashed against it, moving precariously every time Connie did anything.  
"You'll find someone, Con. Tell you what, soon as Lula comes back we'll all go clubbing. Okay? We'll find you a guy. " I said smiling as I watched her grin.  
"That's if she's not fucking married to Tank when she gets back."

The café, Déjeunez, down in the centre of Trenton was a new hotspot. It's retro styling welcomed older teens and young couples. It was also somewhere me and Mary Lou weren't going to run into anyone we know that can interrupt or listen in on our conversation.  
I walked into the café 5 minutes late, huffing and puffing from my mad sprint from my parking space that was a mile away from the café.  
I spotted Mary Lou in the corner table, away from the crowds.  
I smiled and waved at her as I walked over to her.  
It was one of the Burg housewife commandments to be prompt so I was pretty sure she had gotten here at exactly 12 o'clock.  
"Hey, how are you?" I said as I sat down, my burg manners instantly kicking in.  
"I'm fine, and you? I haven't ordered yet so hurry up and choose, I'm starving." She said grinning.  
I smiled, "I'm good, missing Lula but good. She's gone to New York City with Tank, her new boyfriend. She's got tickets to the Ranger's game tomorrow." I said to Mary Lou. "What? Not fair, I get to listen to it on the radio as I drive the kids to some safari trip they're going on with the school, there's limited space on the bus so I did them a favour." She sighed.  
I rolled my eyes, always the good Samaritan.

A pretty, young, waitress came over to us and smiled, "Can I take your order?"  
"I'd like the grilled mozzarella and sundried tomato sub, please, with a large Diet Coke. Thank you."  
Mary Lou ordered a bacon and brie panini with a lemonade and the waitress scooted off.  
Mary Lou frowned at me, her grey eyes showing confusing, "Tank? Wait, isn't that Ranger's right hand man?"  
I nodded and smiled, "Have you met him?"  
She shook her head, "Not as of yet. He seems like a man of interest; I cannot imagine what a man who resembles a tank looks like, all I can think of is a fat bloke scratching his over hanging stomach. Please tell me he's better looking than my imagination?"  
I nearly laughed out loud at her description,  
"Err…definitely, his skin is a gorgeous chocolate colour and he's very muscular. He is so toned he sorta resembles the rock only taller. He doesn't speak much but apparently speaks a lot to Lula. He is a gorgeous man and Lula seems happy so…I'm happy." I said smiling.  
Mary Lou raised an eyebrow, "Don't sound so certain, Steph. Who you trying to convince, me or yourself?"  
I frowned, "I'm not trying to convince anyone, I really am happy for Lula. She couldn't have found a greater guy."  
Mary Lou rolled her eyes and went to open her mouth again when the waitress came over with our drinks.  
I smiled at her, grateful for the interruption.  
But Mary Lou didn't let it stop her, "Steph, who are you kidding? You're not comfortable with their relationship! Why?"  
I sipped my Diet Coke buying for time, "I am happy, I don't know where you're getting this from."  
Mary Lou raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, how about the fact that every time you say you're happy you smile really forcefully and your eyes seem upset. What's going on, Steph?"  
I sighed, "Nothing…"  
She gave me a sharp look and I sagged under the pressure.  
"I'm scared for her, okay?" I muttered but Mary Lou caught it.  
"Why?" she narrowed her eyes, analysing me with every action I did and every word I said.  
Mary Lou did a course in Psychology and she got really serious with it until she met Lenny, when she got knocked up she had to get married fast and then become a housewife.  
I'm thinking now that maybe she should have taken it further.  
I hesitated, she'd think I was being stupid…  
"Because…Tank might do the same thing as Ranger and lead her on only to break her heart and it would kill me to see her go through the things I went through." I said looking anywhere but at Mary Lou, I could feel her eyes on me, burning through my skin.  
"Steph."  
I looked up to the owner of such a empathising voice; Mary Lou looked so remorseful and leaned over to me and pulled me in for a hug.  
"Steph, you should have told me sooner about everything. I could have been there for you."  
I sighed, "I thought that it would be better to not let anybody know. I didn't know whether Ranger had told anybody but I wanted to keep the night to myself."  
Mary Lou twirled her straw around her glass, as if in thought.  
"Even though Tank is Ranger's best friend you cannot be certain that he will make the same mistakes. I mean, Ranger said that he didn't do relationships but I'm getting the impression that Tank does, he's taken Lula to NYC hasn't he? I think he likes her just as much as she likes him. I don't think we have anything to worry about, I bet all of Tank's intentions are 100 honourable…ish."  
She grinned cheekily and I laughed.

Our orders came quickly and we were both soon quietly moaning with delight over the sinful foods in front of us.  
"I cannot believe this place isn't popular, this sub is one of the best I've ever tasted." I said, before sighing in contentment.  
Mary Lou smiled, "It's new, I'm sure it'll catch on in due time. I know I'll be coming here again, that's for sure. No other good food place has been this quick, even Pino's can take some time compared to this."  
I grinned, "I agree."  
Mary Lou finished before me, wiping her hands and mouth delicately with her napkin.  
"So, figured it out yet?"  
I almost choked at her bluntness of the question.  
"Excuse me?"  
She rolled her eyes, perfect Jersey girl style.  
"Cut the bull, Steph, you know what I'm on about."  
I swallowed heavily and put my sub down, "I'm guessing you want to get this conversation out in the open quickly?"  
She smiled, "Kenny has a doctors appointment in an hour and a half and I have to bathe him, iron him some clean clothes, shine his shoes, do his hair and cook him a quick lunch. So come on, out with it."  
I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Well, I came to a decision yesterday, I wrote both of their names on a piece of paper and their pros & cons. I can kind of relate that I definitely put out a lot of faults for Joe and a lot of good qualities for Ranger."  
She squealed in excitement, "You realised it was him then?"  
I nodded, unable to suppress a smile.  
She grinned, "So what are you going to do about it?"  
I slumped at that, my smile dropping off my face,  
"I have absolutely no idea, he doesn't do relationships."  
Mary Lou rolled her eyes, "Honey, whether you realise it or not you're both in a relationship right now. It's not the more conventional one, you know with sex, but it's a strong bond and there's definitely a lot of sexual energy."  
I grinned at the latter of the sentence; that was unquestionable.  
"I do hear what you're saying but I disagree, whether we have one or not it's not what Ranger has intended to happen and if he realises any time soon that we do then it's almost certain he'll back off. He doesn't want a relationship with me. " I said smiling sadly.  
I felt a lump appear in my throat and I sniffed causing Mary Lou to sigh and pull me into a hug,  
"Honey, if he's stupid enough not to want you then he's not worth having."  
I sniffed, "Yes he is, I love him! He's caring, kind, sexy, honest and he's so p-p-perf-f-fect…" I cried out dissolving into a bawl of tears.  
Since when did my life get so complicated?  
Since when did I sound so pathetic?  
Since Ranger entered my life;that's when everything changed.

Chapter 6

After my little breakdown I went home and cried all of my tears until my independent inner voice broke in and scolded me for being such a giant baby.I flopped in front of the sofa and vegged out completely, watching old movies and eating Ben & Jerry's until I felt sick.  
The phone rang suddenly and I ran over to it, grabbing it with an obvious desire for some sort of conversation to save me from dying of boredom.  
"Hello?"  
"Cupcake, it's Joe."  
I smiled sadly, "Hey, wassup?"  
"Bad news, I can't make it for lunch tomorrow, I've got to stay in at work. I've just been planted on a case and the meeting tomorrow's at lunchtime."  
I frowned, "Don't worry about it, just come over when you've finished."  
What was the problem here? So he'd be a little late, when was he not?  
"I dunno, it could go on for a while."  
"Your going to miss the ranger's game!"  
"I'll tape it. Can we reschedule, for Monday?" he sounded genuine so I relented.  
"Okay, but make it evening, lunch is always a bit jumbled on weekdays, juggling skips and everything." I added the latter to piss him off knowing the mention of my job would annoy him.  
Hey, I was annoyed, he blew me off!  
"Whatever, I'll see you then, Cupcake. Love you."  
"Bye." I said, hanging up. I wasn't even going to attempt to say 'I love you' when I'm pissed at him and I now know that I'm in love with another man.  
My love for Joe was more like a friendship, I think. I did love him but I wasn't in love with him.

I rubbed a hand over my face and walked over to Rex who was happily running on his wheel,  
"Wanna swap lives?" I said to him with a sigh.  
He stopped and looked over to me, his beady black eyes blinking back at me, he hastily turned back around and buried himself in his soup can.  
I rolled my eyes, "Don't blame you."  
I was just rummaging up some food for Rex when there was a knock at my door.  
This, in itself, is unusual as everyone who knows me enough to come to my apartment mostly just break in.  
I frowned and walked over to the door, looking through the peephole before opening the door.  
It was that stupid, asshole rookie cop, Cooper; the jackass who arrested Ranger for concealed.  
I put on a smile as I opened the door, "Hello, officer can I help you?"  
Cooper didn't smile or grin, "Ms Plum, you are under suspicion for the murder of Jerry Lopez. You are needed for questioning so if you'll just come with me down to the station…"  
I just stared at him, "What?"  
Was I hearing things or did he just say I was a suspect for a murder?  
Cooper repeated himself and moved behind me to cuff my hands.  
I swang them away from him, "Is this a joke? Who put you up to this, Cooper?"  
Cooper sighed, "Ms Plum, please, this is serious. I need to take you down to the station."  
I reluctantly let him cuff me and walked out of my apartment with him down to the station.

I've never driven in cop car, cuffed in the back, you know, behind that grate thing.  
It was kinda daunting and scary.  
I was being arrested because I supposedly killed some guy.  
Wait, did he say Jerry Lopez? As in, my skip Jerry Lopez; he's dead?  
Damn, at least I make $100 out of this.  
We got to the station and Cooper walked me inside.  
I kept my head down as I went past familiar faces, trying to hide my face so they didn't recognise me and cause a scene.  
A little late it seemed, though…  
"Steph! Hey, how are you- wait, what's going on, Cooper?" It was Eddie Gazarra.  
Eddie was one of my best friends since high school, always getting me out of parking tickets and speeding tickets. He was the sort of friend you didn't mind doing anything for…except looking after his devil children, they were worse than Mary Lou's.  
Cooper spoke up, "Ms Plum is being questioned about the Lopez murder. She's a prime suspect. Now if you'll-"  
"What? Are you joking? Steph wouldn't murder someone, what evidence do you-"  
"A lot of evidence, Officer Gazarra, so if you'll please stop wasting my time and move. I do have other things to do." Cooper said spitefully.  
I narrowed my eyes at him but shot a friendly, reassuring smile to Eddie.  
Eddie sighed and moved, "Fine. See you later, Steph."  
"Bye, Eddie." I shouted over my shoulder as Cooper pulled me away.

We walked in silence through the endless corridors until Cooper found a questioning room and opened the door.  
Inside were two Feds, you could tell as soon as you saw them.  
One was a thin, African American woman with dark curly hair that spilled out of the ponytail she had put it in. She wore a crisp white blouse and a navy skirt with pantyhose and a plain pair of black shoes.  
The other was a podgy, pasty, squinty-eyed man wearing a suit with a tie that had a small splurge of mustard on it that looked like it had been rubbed in, in an attempt to remove it.  
Cooper beckoned me inside and held out a chair for me in front of the table, facing the two feds.  
There was a small tape recorder on the end of the left hand side of the table and the record button had been pressed in.  
Cooper disappeared after I had sat down, probably to the room behind this one to look through the fake mirror that was behind the feds.  
I sighed, completely confused.  
Maybe now I'd get some answers.  
Maybe now they'd shout, 'Aprils Fools!'…even though it was the near the end of July; maybe they were just practising for next year?  
"Hello Ms Plum." The woman said with a small smile.  
I smiled back, "Hey."  
"This is Federal Agent Johnson and I'm Federal Agent Waider. We're here to question your whereabouts yesterday night." The podgy man, 'Waider', said.  
I frowned, "I was at my parents house having dinner then I went home to my apartment and stayed there for the remainder of the night." I said calmly.  
They had fuck all evidence against me and I knew I hadn't done it so I didn't need to worry, right?  
Waider nodded and looked at Johnson, the both of them sharing a little ESP conversation before Waider turned back to me,  
"Did anyone stay with you at your apartment that can testify against a court of law that you were at your apartment at approximately 10.00pm yesterday night?"  
I hesitated, "No."  
Waider and Johnson shared a look again before Waider turned back to me.  
"We have evidence that you were at Mr Jerry Lopez's house at approximately 10.00pm last night. If you admit to murdering Mr Jerry Lopez it will help you in a court of law. Did you murder Mr Jerry Lopez?" Waider said quite calmly, as if he wasn't even discussing murder.  
"No." I said very forcefully, "And I was at home last night."  
They both looked dubious.  
Then I remembered something that crept up from the back of my mind,  
The phone calls. Somebody was setting me up.  
"Omigod. This is a set up. I've gotten these two phone calls at home, at first I thought they were just some random weirdo's but now it all makes sense." It all started to click and I bit my lip.  
Waider raised an eyebrow, "Phone calls? What did they say?"  
I squinted, what did they say?  
"I can't remember but I saved them on my machine."  
Waider and Johnson shared a look again, it was completely disbelieving.  
They didn't believe me.  
They thought I was making this up.  
"You can go and check! They are still on my machine!" I said to them, hoping they would go and check.  
Waider ignored me, "We have eye witness accounts of a woman, matching your description, coming out of Lopez's house after two loud gunshots."  
I swallowed, "It could be anyone. There are loads of woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes." I stated.  
Jeez, this person knew what they were doing. Was the woman the one who set me up?  
Waider sighed and rose to his feet, his hands face down on the table as he leaned over to me, trying to intimidate me.  
Fat chance that was going to happen, after spending so much time with Ranger and his merry men I had grown use to and resilient to intimidation.  
I stared back at him steadily; I was not backing down.  
Waider was the first to look away but I sensed he wasn't scared of me.  
"Miss Plum, there is further evidence of you being in that house."  
I sighed, "Like what?"  
"Miss Plum, a piece of torn material was found at the scene of the crime with your blood on it, next to the victim."  
Shit.  
It was from the run in I had with Lopez when I was trying to catch him when he was going FTA.  
I rubbed my hands over my face, this woman was going to pay for this.  
"That was from earlier on in the day. I'm a bounty hunter, you see, and Jerry Lopez was an FTA. When I tried to bring him in yesterday he flipped out and cut a massive chunk out of my shirt and grazed my stomach, getting blood on the material. I did not murder Jerry Lopez."  
Waider and Johnson both looked dubious, "You failed to mention that you knew Jerry Lopez."  
I scowled, "I didn't get asked and it's not like we were buddies, the man's got a fierce temper and he didn't like what I was doing."  
"And what was it you were doing?"  
I narrowed my eyes at Waider, "Taking him in for failing to appear in court."  
There was a small silence as we both stared at each other.  
"Miss Plum, we will find more evidence and when we do we will bring you down." Waider said, his voice low and threatening.  
"Is that a threat?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.  
"No, it's a statement." He said with a small smile.

TBC

A/N: Your thoughts? Also, have you ever tried a bacon and brie sandwich – they are phenomenal! Absolutely gorgeous! Okay, getting off the subject here…next chapter up soon. By the way, the spacing thing tookmeages to undo. I had to delete every single second space throughout the entire of the two chapters! Does anyone else have this problem, if so, what do they do? Help! I cannot keep having to do this everytime I post a chapter! Also, quite randomly, anyone seen the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie? Fantastic isn't it?


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters!

_Authors note: Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers, I'm getting warm fuzzies listening to your comments! Comments are always appreciated just _try _not to flame. What did you think of the layout of the other chapter, better or worse? Should I just keep it the way it was originally or how it was in the last chapter orkeep it like it is in this chapter (with the ruler lines seperating the paragraphs)? _

_Enjoy everybody…_

_Chapter 7 has arrived!_

Chapter 7

They let me go soon after the questioning, Waider and Johnson disappearing into the room behind the questioning room, probably to talk to the cops who watching me speak through the fake mirror.

I walked through the cop station with a million thoughts running through my mind.

Why was I the target to set up?

Why did this woman hate me?

How did they set me up so well?

What did I ever do to deserve this?

Why is the beating in my heart so fucking erratic?

Beyond everything I was utterly terrified that I would go down for this murder, for something I didn't commit.

I ran into Eddie again and asked for a ride, which he complied to as long as I tell him what the fuck was going on.

After I had told Eddie everything, from the start to the finish he looked worried,

"Steph, I believe you but the evidence they have is enough to put you away." He said anxiously.

I bit my lip, "I know, what am I going to do?"

Eddie shook his head, "I honestly don't know."

I sighed and looked out of the window, watching the passers by fly by in a blur, "Did you tell Joe you saw me?"  
He shook his head, "He's off duty today, are you going to ring him when you get home?"

I narrowed my eyes something inside me sinking, "Yeah I guess…"

I didn't need to tell Eddie that Joe had informed me that he would be working today with a 'big meeting' hence the blowing off of lunch.

* * *

Eddie dropped me home with a promise that he would look into the case and do everything in his power to help prove my innocence. 

I smiled, a lump appearing in my throat, "Thank you."

I gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek before waving to him and running upstairs to the apartment.

The first thing I did was check my answer machine, hoping that another mysterious message would appear.

"_You have 3 new messages, message 1…"_

"Stephanie Plum, what is this I hear that you're the prime suspect in a murder investigation? Why do I have a daughter that gets interrogated, Susie Ann's daughter doesn't; she lives with a nice husband with two children. Why can't you do that Stephanie? Why? I expect you for lunch tomorrow so you can explain yourself young lady!" My mom's strict tone came on the line and I winced. She sounded furious.

"_Message 2_…"

"Hey, chica, I guess I missed you, phone me later, 'Kay? We're having a fab time, going to see the Ranger's tonight, thinking of you!" Lula's excited voice echoed around my apartment and I smiled.

At least she was having a good time.

"_Message 3…_"

"Cupcake, I'm sorry again but I can't make it for lunch tomorrow, I promise I'll make it up to you when I can. I'm going out of town until Tuesday. I'm leaving in an hour, something came up in the case. Call me when you get this message…" Joe's voice came on sounding sad and unhappy.

I knew better.

There was no fucking case, there was no fucking meeting and he was going out of town for some other reason.

I deleted all the messages and sighed, a little disappointed I hadn't gotten another message from the person who set me up. I would like for her to ring me just once so I could ask why the fuck was she choosing me?

I started to walk away from the machine when a terrible thought ran through my head.

I checked my saved messages and felt my blood run cold.

"_You have no saved data_…"

My knees turned weak and all of the hairs on my arms and neck stood up.

The stupid bitch knew what she was doing, I'll give her that.

She had broken in and deleted the messages.

I slid to the floor and held my head in my hands.

There goes the evidence.

* * *

After I had composed myself and sorted my mind out into my favourite place, denial mode, I turned the tv on, ready for the Rangers, and went into the kitchen to find some food. 

I decided on ordering in and called Pino's and made my usual order of a large pepperoni pizza with all the toppings minus the anchovies and mushrooms.

I slouched in front of the tv and cracked open a Corona smiling as the titles came on.

The intro music was just starting to play when there was a knock at the door.

That was fast, I thought and sprinted to the door.

I opened it and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a whisper in my ear. 

First it was faint but as I came around I concentrated on the sound.

It was the mystery person; the person who set me up.

I opened my eyes quickly but found darkness and I tried to move but my hands were lightly bound.

I told myself there was no use and I concentrated back on what they were saying,

"_That's right Stephanie, you can't catch me, your hands are bound and your blindfolded. Do you think I'd let you identify me when I've been through all of this? Listen to me, Stephanie, your never going to have any evidence to bring me down, I have not left any clues behind only evidence discriminating you. Hope you have a nice time in jail, it's not too good with law enforcement agents by the way. Lot's of angry convicts that hold grudges…enjoy yourself." _The voice suddenly disappeared and I could hear the footsteps echo away until I heard a door shut quietly.

I lay still for a couple seconds thinking.

The voice didn't even sound familiar, I couldn't even say I'd ever heard it before.

Maybe that this person had been hired by someone I know or the woman just has some sort of connection with someone I've taken to jail or something.

I sighed and tried to move, my legs weren't bound so I sat up brought my hands up to my face and started yanking on the blindfold until it broke off.

I blinked away the weird purple spots I was seeing and calmed down when I could see I was still in my apartment in the living room.

I looked down at my hands and saw that my hands had only been loosely bound, the woman had no intention of making sure I couldn't move.

I pulled at the binding with my teeth and freed my hands slowly.

After I was finally unbound and back to normal I gathered up the bindings and the blindfold and put them in a small plastic bag as evidence and looked around, wondering where I should hide them.

I knew that if I didn't hide them well that bitch would come back and take them.

I decided on underneath the sofa and got some tape and secured the bag to the underneath of the sofa.

That should be difficult to find.

I rubbed my head as the banging was still hammering like knifes being poked at my brain.

That bitch had hit me on the head.

I felt around at the back of my head, searching for a bump but I couldn't find one.

She knew not to hit me too hard in case I bruised because that would be evidence.

Bitch.

I flopped on the sofa to see that the tv had been turned off and the Ranger's game most likely finished.

I groaned and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling hoping that it would just swallow up me and all of my problems.

Okay, so, I was being charged with murder and there is absolutely no evidence that I have that can say differently.

Suddenly something hit me and I grinned widely.

I had one bit of evidence…

I pulled my shirt up to see a small band aid on my stomach from where I had been cut.

I peeled back the band aid and almost screamed.

It was almost fully healed.

How could a graze nearly fully heal in a matter of 24 hours?

I narrowed my eyes and leaned down and smelt it.

It stank of Manuka honey.

I groaned that bitch had put Manuka cream on my graze because she wanted it to heal quickly.

I nearly burst into tears of frustration.

Why was everything going so wrong?

I put the band aid back into place and turned the tv on, my brain only half concentrating.

I would go to the library tomorrow and do some research on the Lopez murder then I would ask Eddie to have a search around the house or do a little B&E…but with who?

Lula was with Tank in NYC, probably hyped after seeing the Ranger's play.

Ranger was on a job.

I didn't really feel comfortable enough to phone RangeMan and do B&E with one of the men there. They were a little scary without Ranger there.

Connie is always busy especially on weekends.

By Monday they would probably pinned it all on me and I would be stuck in jail.

I sighed, why is my life so complicated?

I turned the tv off again and went into the bedroom, the best thing I could do now was sleep and take my mind off it.

I changed into a plain t-shirt and some panties and got into bed not bothering to set my alarm.

It was Sunday tomorrow and I wasn't expecting to get up early.

Hell no.

Especially the way my life was going, I think I deserved a lie in!

Did you know trying to get to sleep with a million things on your mind isn't that good?

I was awake for at least another hour before I could get to sleep and even then my dreams were plagued with nightmares.

TBC

A/N: I found out that Manuka cream helps heal grazes fast, don't know how true this is but that's what I heard. So, what do you think? Your thoughts are welcome!


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters. I own nothing.

_A/n :_ Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

I had a fitful night of nightmares and waking up at just about any sounds. I woke up once in the night because I heard Rex running on his wheel. My nerves were like tightly strung strings on a guitar; I would jump at everything.

Finally after waking up because a pigeon flew past my window at around 6-ish in the morning I just gave up and got up.

I walked into the bathroom and took a long shower, hoping it would get rid of the dark circles underneath my eyes and the paleness in my complexion.

It didn't work.

I got dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a black tank top and walked into the kitchen to do something that I hadn't done for 24 years.

I baked cookies.

I only baked cookies when I had too much on my mind and I was incredibly worried.

Back when I was 16 and I had just lost my virginity to Morelli I was beyond worried. The whole town had found out about the little happening thank's to Joe's big mouth and little poem on Mario's restroom door and my family had practically disowned me. My father was threatening Joe and if he hadn't gone to the Army I was pretty sure that he would have shot him, my mother was constantly looking down at me and giving me lectures whilst my sister was always 'tut tut'-ing and telling me that it wasn't a very good idea. I practically lived with my Grandma and Grandpa Mazur for about two months because I couldn't bear to go home. Grandma was always the one I ran to when I was finding life at home bad or I had another fight with my mom.

Anyway, I bake cookies when things go really wrong and I was pretty certain that this occasion called for baking cookies.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

An hour later, after I had baked enough cookies to feed a small country, I had calmed down a little, fed Rex and was ready to start the day.

I left the apartment and drove down to Trenton library only to remember it shuts on a Sunday.

Bugger.

I really needed to do some research.

Where could I go to do some research…?

I debated on whether I should go to RangeMan.  
Ranger _had_ told me I'm always welcome so I took that as a hint and made my way towards Cameron St.

I waved to the camera and parked in one of Ranger's empty parking spaces next to his Porsche and BMW.

I got out and made my way inside, smiling and waving to Hal as I walked into the lobby-ish place.

Hal smiled and turned back to the cameras.

I made my way to the lift and got it to the seventh floor, Ranger's penthouse apartment.

"Hello?" I shouted as I got inside, I just wanted to be sure that no one was going to pop out at me.

I was a little highly strung so I don't think it was advisory for me to witness any surprises.

After I had checked the apartment for people I hurried to the computer in Ranger's office and logged on.

Now to start the searching…

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Three hours later I came up with a big fat nothing, just the basis of the crime.

I printed off what I had found, in case it would be some use another time, and turned off the computer, completely stumped.

What now?

My stomach answered that question as it growled loudly, averting my attention from the Lopez case.

I made my way into Ranger's kitchen and opened the fridge.

Ranger was a bit of a health freak and didn't like anything that even resembled fat.

He had this whole 'My body is a temple' thing going on and very rarely have I seen him have days off from it.

So, as expected I didn't find anything of any real interest in his refrigerator.

A four pack of yogurts, wholemeal brown bread, low fat spread, vegetables, salad, fruit and a 4 pack of Corona.

Some how I didn't think the Corona's fitted in his healthly eating habits so, _out of the goodness of my heart_, I took one; making sure it balanced out a little bit.

I sipped my Corona as I searched through the cupboards for my secret stash of Steph food.

I managed to find my box of Fruit Loops and some peanut butter and a jar of jelly but I couldn't find any milk so cereal wouldn't really be any interest.

I once ate Fruit Loops dry before and I got really bad indigestion which really wouldn't help me.

So I decided on a nice, healthy, brown bread (yuck) sandwich with peanut butter and jelly.

It was okay but I preferred white bread a lot more than granary brown bread.

I made a mental note to go shopping for Ranger and I said goodbye to the apartment and made my way back into the lift.

I travelled back to the ground floor, waved to Hal and walked back to the Mini.

Now to ask Connie to a proper search.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

I phoned Connie on my way to office and told her to meet me there in 10.

Connie got a day off Sunday's and worked half the day on Saturday's.

Vinnie was an ass when it came to giving her holidays off, they would fight about it for days until Connie would threaten to tell Lucille, Vinnie's wife, about his little pervy habits with farmyard animals and he would cave and give her a week off.

It was pretty entertaining and me and Lula craved the excitement.

I got to the office and waited for Connie to come and open up.

I leaned on the hood of the Mini and looked up at the sky which seemed to be questioning itself on what the weather was going to be today. It was cloudy but the sun peeped through, sending heat and beams of light everywhere, every couple of minutes.

It was weird.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Connie soon arrived in a new outfit of a pair of black leather pants that left little to the imagination and a deep, rich, purple halter top. Her hair was cut short with light brown highlights.

I raised an eyebrow, "Been to the salon?"

She smiled and countered with - "Been to the cop station?"

I sighed but smiled despite myself, "Well played."

We got into the office and Connie started firing questions like an interviewer for a hot new scoop for the papers.

"_What did it feel like_?"

"What happened?"

"_How did you get accused_?"

"Did you murder him?"

"_What are you going to do_?"

I held up a hand as she slowly ran out of steam.

"Can I just ask, since when have you been sporting highlights and short hair?" I asked her with a smile.

She grinned and swivelled in her chair to turn the computer on.

"I got it done yesterday night, I thought it might help on the guy front. Do you like it?"

I grinned and nodded, "Totally chic! Guys will be knocking down your door to get a date with you. Very hot."

Connie blushed, "Thanks. Anyway back to you, start from the beginning and explain why the hell I'm hearing from just about everyone that you've murdered some guy; Jerry Lopez."

So I told her, starting with how I got sliced by Jerry, ending with this woman knocking me unconscious and telling me to keep my mouth shut including the missing answer machine messages but leaving out that I had just found out that I am completely in love with Ranger.

I_ think_ that was something that the man himself needed to find out first.

After I had finished she just stared at me, her mouth a little bit open.

I waited for some sort of reaction but when she stayed like that for a couple more minutes I started to get worried,

"Connie? Connie! Are you okay?" I asked her and calmed down when she slowly nodded her head forwards and backwards.

She swallowed and snapped herself out of her daze,

"Steph, are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yep…"

She leaned back in her chair and propped her legs up on the table,

"Honey, you are so screwed. They have enough evidence to bring you down. It sounds like this woman has really done her homework."

I sighed, "Do you think I don't know that? What am I going to do?"

Connie shrugged, "I have no idea. But we could do some research into and hope that something might come up then you'll just have to use your ways to figure it all out before you go to jail."

I rolled my eyes, if only it was that easy.

I left Connie to do a proper search, as they usually take a few hours, and made my way over to my parent's house.

I was expected for lunch which meant, if I wasn't at the table by 2.00 then I was declared dead by my family.

Tradition was big in the Burg and tardiness was just not acceptable, it was one of those unwritten laws.

I parked up at my parent's house and made my way inside.

"Hey, I'm here!" I shouted as I entered the house, I put my jacket on the coat pegs and made my way through the house, seeking some sort of activity.

My dad was in the living room watching the highlights from the Ranger's game last night, the one I missed – dammit! Luckily Mary Lou had taped it so I was going to borrow her tape and watch it some other time.

Bless Mary Lou's need to tape record everything.

"Hey dad." I shouted through the door and smiled when I heard him grunt a hello.

My father was a man of a few words and when he did speak it was usually very important…or it was to shout Italian obscenities at my grandmother.

I walked towards the dining room to see my mother and grandmother talking and setting out the table,

"Hey." I said with smile.

"Stephanie! My favourite granddaughter, how's the murder case going? Did you do it?" my grandmother leaped in straight away.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and put a finger to the twitch in my left eye.

"No, grandmother, I'm a suspect." I said sighing.

My mother crossed herself, "I thought it was just rumour; why me? Lauren Polowski's daughter doesn't go to jail! She works as a florist and lives with a nice husband and four children."

My mother…so full of hints.

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, I'm not going to go to jail."

At least I was pretty sure I wasn't…

My mother muttered stuff under her breath and disappeared into the kitchen, probably to do a little tippling.

My mother and me had made a deal a couple of months ago that we would both give up something we love because we had been accused of being addicted to them, my mother gave up alcohol and I gave up sugar.

It lasted for about a month and a bit then I couldn't put up with my hormones and had to eat a donut, for the sake of Joe's health and the sake of the 'no cheating' rule. My mother soon gave in when I let it slip that I had visited the Tasty Pastry.

I think everyone needs something they love, once in a while.

TBC

(I think…)

A/N: Anyone who is still reading this – what do you think?

_To continue or not to continue? That is the question…_


	8. Chapter 9 & 10

Disclaimer: You know the deal – I don't own shit.

_A/n: THANK YOU! I had a load of warm fuzzies reading your reviews. It has given me a fresh load of confidence to post more and because your all so nice, I decided on a double post. I think Rangers in the next update so get ready for it. He says, 'Yo' to all the reviewers and readers._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 9

Lunch managed to go okay, Valerie and the family weren't there so things were a little quieter.

The talk of my new crime soon faded out of the conversation and instead it was filled with Grandma's narration of her visit to Stiva's the night before.

Normal grandmother's knit and make cakes all day right? Mine finds intense enjoyment in going to the funeral parlour and seeking to see dead bodies and eating all the cookies.

Kinda getting why I'm as strange as I am?

I managed to get saved from listening to Grandma Mazur tell me about what everyone was wearing, by Connie who had completed the search and phoned me.

I said my goodbyes and left the house slightly exhausted.

It was exhausting eating out at my parents.

Sure, you got a meal that was nutritional and delicious but you also had to risk loosing your sanity by listening to Valerie's mind numbing stories, my mother's crappy gossip and my grandma's frightening encounters.

Luckily I only had to endure this once a week or, if I'm lucky, once a fortnight.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

"So what have we got?" I asked Connie as I walked into the office.

Connie was sitting in her swivel chair, painting her finger nails a rich, purple that matched her halter.

She looked up as I walked in, "Not much but it could be something…"

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face, a habit that I had started to do a lot when I got stressed.

"Let me have a look," I said and took the papers she handed to me.

I thanked her and put them in my bag, intending to read them when I got home. I tended to have mind flashes when I was at home, nursing a bottle of Corona.

"Are you going home?" she asked me looking hopeful.

I raised an eyebrow, "I was, why? Anxious to get somewhere?"

She smiled, "I got a date."

I grinned, looks like the outfit worked.

"Who with? Do I know him?"

She blushed, "Actually yes, you know down at the cop station, I'm dating Carl Costanza. I went down there today to get some paper work for Vinnie and he just outright started flirting with me and asked me out for some food tonight…"

I gave a little excited scream for my friend, "That's fantastic! Well go, go! You have to go get ready! Come on!"

She got to her feet and grinned, "Okay!"

We locked the place up in record time and I gave Connie a hug for luck and told her to have a good time as I got in my car and drove back to my apartment to figure out my little dilemma.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

I sat at the small dining table, sheets of paper all over the place.

I had circled sentences that I thought were any interest and I now had a small note pad and was writing bullet points down.

Jerry Lopez was single with no family.

'Lopez had no real enemies' a neighbour said, 'He was an okay guy.'

Lopez used to be in the army until he got chucked out with an unhonourable discharge due to reckless behaviour and drugs.

Lopez's best friend, Ken Indy, said that Lopez was a placid man with no scheming ex-lovers or jealous wives. He picked up girls when he wanted to but never had a proper relationship.

I looked at what I had written and groaned.

This was not helping even in the slightest, all this said was this was a random murder because Lopez didn't have any foes which put me in it even more.

If I did murder Lopez it would be suggested because he was my skip and gave me trouble.

I collected the papers and folded them and hid them under the sofa with bounds, which were luckily still there.

Miss Bitch, hadn't come into the house again, yet.

I looked at the time and yawned.

Bloody hell.

It was 11.00 and I hadn't even noticed.

I fed Rex some hamster nuggets and changed into some PJ's and snuggled up into my bed, hoping that I would sleep better tonight…knowing that the chances of me getting out of this were slim.

Unlike last night I couldn't sleep at all.

At 1.ooam I gave up and got up.

I paced around the apartment wondering what I could do about the slight problem that had over taken my life.

I walked into the kitchen and started up the stove.

Cookie time…

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

100 Cookies and a stomach ache later I was feeling a little _iffy_, lying on my sofa watching the rolls of commercials on the tv.

It was at that time in the morning that they stop putting on any programs, even the really crappy ones, and just play commercial after commercial.

I could now mime every single one because I had heard them so often.

I rolled off the couch and got to my feet telling myself to go do something.

I took a shower, got changed into a pair of sweat pants and small stretchy top.

Can't sleep so I resorted to running.

I grabbed my running sneakers and laced them up tight, convincing myself that I loved running.

I grabbed my keys, a small travel size can of mace and my cell phone, ready to start the day with a nice, long run.

An hour later I got back to the apartment wondering what the fuck ever possessed me to torture myself with _exercise! _I showered again, the sweat stains and eau de la B.O not really working for me, and dressed in a pair of Levi's and a baggy Ranger's jersey, pulling my SWAT cap on my head to cover my messy excuse of hair.

I scooped all the cookies in a re-sealable container and decided to have something different for breakfast.

I chose a bowl of Fruit Loops and ate them like a starving woman.

Hey, what can I say? Running wore me out!

Ranger would be proud if he knew that I had run out of choice.

Ranger.

I smiled at the thought of his handsome, smiling face.

I wonder what he's doing now…probably fighting off all the bad guys no doubt with the justice league.

I grinned dopily, wondering why in the hell hadn't I seen that I blatantly had major feelings for him.

I sighed dreamily and sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

I decided I would watch that borrowed Ranger's game from Mary Lou and settled myself down and pressed play.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Two hours later, I was dancing around the apartment chanting,

'Ranger's!' then I'd clap three times and repeat.

It was pretty fun until my voice started to hurt and the phone rang.

I walked over to the phone and picked up,

"Hello?"

"Steph! It's Connie! I got info!" Connie's voice was high and excited.

I paused and frowned, why was Connie phoning me so early?

I checked the VCR clock, damn, it was 8.

Suddenly I digested what Connie was saying,

"What! Really? I'll be over in ten!" I said grinning, my mood suddenly uplifted.

I put the phone down and ran to the door, grabbing my bag, coat and keys on the way.

Connie had info, this could be big; this could get me out jail!

I was almost skipping to the office and opened the door with a big smile.

"Hello!" I said to Connie and…Melvin?

They both chorused the hello back to me and I frowned at Melvin, the new file clerk,

"Aren't you supposed to be on your holiday?" I asked him, it was summer and Vinnie was feeling generous so he gave Melvin a couple of weeks off. He didn't feel the need to do the same for me…

Lula and Connie had pinned it down to Vinnie feeling intimidated by another pervert being in the office.

I pinned it down to Vinnie wanting me to stick my foot up his slimy ass if he ever decides to make the decision again.

"Yeah…but Vinnie changed his mind so here I am…" he sounded a little disappointed but I pretty sure Melvin had no or little friends so really he had no one to spend the holiday with.

I smiled at him, "Bad luck."

He nodded and turned back to the filing cabernet.

I turned to Connie grinning widely, "Okay tell me the news!"

She smiled, "Well, I heard that the next door neighbour of Jerry Lopez admitted to Sally Ann, Paul Kregini's daughter, that she had been paid to say that she say a curly haired woman, matching your description, came out of Jerry Lopez's house late on Friday night."

Connie looked very pleased with herself as she relayed this information back to me and smiled widely when she had finished.

I smiled, "Her name?"

"Cassandra Gervais."

Chapter 10

I had, what seemed like, a permanent grin on my face as I cruised down to Cassandra Gervais's house, next door to Jerry Lopez's house on the right.

This could be it, this could finally be the lead to some sort of evidence that states that I didn't commit that stupid murder.

Seriously, what would have been my motive?

I murdered Lopez because he was a difficult skip?

Had that been the case wouldn't people think that maybe I would have murdered just about every single on of the skips I've ever had because the most of them have been slightly difficult.

I pulled up at Cassandra's house and smiled when I saw a car outside her house.

I was going to take a wild guess that she was home.

Connie had given me a small search for Cassandra and I had learnt that she lived alone in this small one bedroom house with little relatives and little money. Which explains the fact that Cassandra could easily of gotten won over by the real murderer and framed me with some cash.

I got out of the car and walked down the drive towards the door.

I felt my eyebrows knit together in suspicion when I saw that the door was open and swinging, enticing me to look inside.

_No! You should phone the police! _

I sighed, I should but my curiosity won over.

I took my gun out of my bag and slowly edged into the house,

"Cassandra!" I called out to her, hoping that she would reply.

My spider senses were tingling all over telling me that this was a bad idea.

I bit my lip and continued venturing through the house, through the hall and into the living room where the flea bitten drapes were drawn and hung lazily.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around not spotting Cassandra anywhere, just an old looking couch and chair with a torn lampshade next to it. The TV set even looked ancient; this woman really needed to get her hands on some money – it was obvious.

I walked up the stairs after looking in the kitchen and finding nothing.

The floor board underneath the ratty carpet creaked ominously and groaned underneath my weight.

"Cassandra…" I called out again and slowly walked up to the landing, my heart thudding in my chest so loud I could hear it echoing in my mind.

My blood was pumping and there was a voice in my head screaming,

"Go back! Go back! Get out of this house now!"

But I had another voice going,

"Keep going, this woman is one of your last chances! Leave and it will be jail for you."

I took a shaky breath and walked towards the airing closet, my nerves tight just waiting for me to open the door.

I raised my hand to the door knob and clutched it tightly, slowly turning it anti-clockwise while the thumping of my heart echoed in my brain.

The door opened with a lazy creak and I looked inside the darkness to find three or four old worn shirts and a couple of bras and panties.

I put a hand to my heart and breathed in a couple of deep breathes, cursing under my breath for getting myself so worked up.

A shadow flickered past and I froze.

Shit.

I raised my gun and turned and walked slowly towards the bedroom where the shadow had disappeared to.

The room was a complete mess, clothes strewn all over the bed, a suitcase on the floor.

Looks like Cassandra was planning on going for a little trip.

I had a bad feeling that she had never got the chance to finish for some reason that's better left unknown…

I looked around the room, telling myself it was nothing – probably just some rat or something.

Once I was sure that Cassandra wasn't in the room I made my way towards the bathroom, dread creeping through my veins and pumping through my blood.

I knew she was in here, just a question of whether she was dead or alive.

I opened the door with a creak and let out a small gasp at the sight.

The shower curtain had been pulled down over the bath covering the, very visible, body of Cassandra Gervais. The shower curtain was smeared with blood and seeped all over the floor, staining the white tiles to a dark, deep red.

I could feel my head start to swim and I slid to the floor, putting my head between my legs.

It wouldn't help me to faint here, in fact it would probably prove the case even worse.

I put my gun in the back of my jeans and slowly edged towards the shower curtain.

I needed to see how bad her injuries were; I needed to phone the paramedics.

I heard a small squeak, "Help."

I felt my eyes widen and shoved the curtain off her to see Cassandra's pale, gaunt face slackening.

She was slowly moving her mouth trying to form words.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her slowly.

She had bullet wounds through her chest and stomach.

It didn't look good, she didn't have much chance of survival.

She looked up at me with her eyes wide in wonder.

"Who did this to you, Cassandra?" I asked her again, softly.

She opened her mouth and closed, forming a silent name that I couldn't decipher, before her eyes closed and her head lolled backwards.

"Cassandra!" I said to shaking her body, trying to get her to wake up even though inside I knew my attempts would be futile.

I needed this woman to tell people in a court of law that I did not commit murder.

"Wake up!" I said angrily, shaking her harder with tears streaming out of my eyes.

I look back on it now and I realise just how desperate I was and how hysterical I was.

Things had just gotten bad to worse and weren't stopping there, quite yet.

I heard footsteps behind me and froze, slowly turning to see three or four men, all dressed in black with windbreakers tight across their torso's with POLICE stretched out in big white letters.

Shit.

I guess things could get worse.

I got picked up off the floor by a man I was a little familiar with, Carl Costanza, who wordlessly clicked cuffs on my wrists behind my back while a cop I didn't know started stating my rights.

I groaned, "Look, I know this looks crap but-"

"Steph, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up. You're in deep shit with nothing that's going to get you out, keep your mouth shut or you'll go in deeper." Carl whispered into my ear and I relaxed.

He was right, I was in deep shit. I just wanted to know why.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

I got shoved in the back of a police car, for the second time in the last couple of days, and driven to the cop shop where I was pushed through the corridors and back down to the questioning rooms.

I sighed very heavily when I saw the familiar faces of Federal Agents Waider and Johnson.

I got pushed into a chair before the heavy door slammed shut and I was left along with the two imbeciles.

I looked blankly at them, waiting for them to talk.

Waider leaned over to the left of the table and pressed record on the tape recorder, before turning to me and clearing his throat.

"Miss Plum, you were found at the scene of the crime today at quarter to nine, is this correct?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, he knew it was bloody correct, he just said so.

I nodded.

"Do you admit to the murder of Cassandra Gervais?" Waider said slowly, studying my face.

I shook my head, "No, because I didn't do it."

Waider sighed, "Miss Plum, there is no use denying it, the evidence against you is the majority."

I didn't add anything knowing that he wasn't interested in anything I said unless it was admitting to it.

He paused before continuing, "Miss Cassandra Gervais was found dead in the bathroom, with her blood on your clothes, your prints all over the shower curtain beside her and on her clothes. Miss Gervais was shot with the same gun that was taken from you on entering the police station. You were found in her house at the time, what can you tell me that would possibly tell me different?"

I bit the inside of my lip, the bitch was good. She knew my gun and the bullets. She tipped of the cops, I was sure of it and she predicted what I would do in the situation – of course I'm going to try and help Cassandra which, evidently, would get my prints all over her.

Shit.

"I did not kill Cassandra Gervais, I went to house to talk to her an convince her, not by murder, to stand up in court and tell the judge that she was bribed to tell the cops that she saw 'a curly haired brunette with blue eyes' exit Lopez's house on Friday night because she was but when I got there was partically alive, she was barely talking to me but then you appeared and she dead in my arms. Why would I stick around if I had killed her? What purpose would I have? Don't you think that I would have fucked off and run away?" I got a little angry towards the end and a little louder.

The two Feds look dubious again and I narrowed my eyes,

"Look, I know you don't believe me but you asked and I told you." I snapped.

Waider spoke up again, "Miss Plum, a knife was found at your apartment with Jerry Lopez's blood on it, how do you explain that?"

I felt my mouth drop open, "What?"

I felt fear run through my body, this just got worse and worse.

"Miss Plum."

"Somebody planted it there." I replied to his prompting.

Waider raised an eyebrow, "Somebody planted a knife with your prints in your apartment? That is highly unlikely."

I narrowed my eyes, "It's the truth, also the person who set this all up. She left messages on my answer machine but when I returned from the police startion last Saturday they had been deleted, she bound me and told me that I was going to jail and she has now, planted evidence in my apartment. I don't know who it is but their starting to piss me off…slightly." I said as calmly as I could manage.

Waider leaned back in his chair and put his hand behind his head and lounged languidly, "That's an interesting story, Miss Plum. Did this woman, you say, also plant your prints on this knife? Or plant your blood at Lopez's house?"

I sighed, "Lopez was my skip, I went over to his house last Friday, about mid morning, and I tried to apprehend him but he ended up cutting me with this knife but I tackled him and had the knife in my hand but dropped it whilst running the hell out of there."

Waider sighed impatiently, "Look Miss Plum, there is enough evidence to put you away for a long time, it would be easier on yourself if you just admitted to all the charges and pleaded guilty. You might get some years knocked off if your lucky or-

"Look I didn't fucking do it! What pleasure would I get out of this? Why would I murder Lopez? Because he's a difficult skip? I've had a helluva a lot of difficult skips but you don't see me murdering them all, do you!" I stood up from my chair, knocking it backwards so it slammed back against the floor, and banged my hands, palms down, onto the table causing the tape recorder to jump up slightly.

There was an awkward silence as I stared down at Waider, my eyes full of fire, my blood boiling.

If he didn't stop jabbing at me I was pretty sure I was about to become a murderer, for sure.

"That will be all Miss Plum." Waider said slowly before I felt someone's hands descend down on my shoulders.

I felt my heart plummet as I was lead out of the questioning rooms down another corridor towards the screams.

TBC

A/n: Your thoughts? Very much appreciated, by the way:)


End file.
